dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball HSN
*Note that this is a fanfic, and is all non-canon* A man is in the corn field. He is wearing a fedora, a grey overcoat, and is sitting on a rock. He soon looks up and starts speaking. "Hello, I am the narrator. This is a story that I do not appear in or influence. I do have to say though, that this is a story that has relations with a hero. He was a brave Saiyan warrior, immeasurably powerful but most of all kind and pure of heart. It saddens me though, that he died about 200 years ago. His name was goku. He left a legacy though, with two sons, both of whom who had children, and their children had children. This keeps going on another, and until there are many people who have the blood of the legendary warrior running through their veins. Through this legendary warrior and another one, the Saiyan race was reborn. They announced themselves about 70 years ago, and made an alliance with humans, and Namekians. The humans caught up in technological advantage thanks to a certain girl who was friends with a hero I mentioned. However... There is another family, that took in another Saiyan's name... That name... is Vegeta, named after the last Prince of Saiyans. The Saiyans soon dispersed, into 9 clans, or families with the Vegeta's and Son's being famous. Vegeta's for power, and Son's for weakness... Or that's what they think. The Super Saiyans are not myth in this day and age, but something all want to achieve. There are 40 living people who have become Super Saiyans. There are 60,000 people of Saiyan descent alive. The story will go on though. This story is a boy, who is related to the legendary hero Son Goku, and is... a descendant of Goku's second and youngest son, Son Goten. His name is... Oh wait, he's about to be born. Thank you, and we will meet again." The narrator goes through a black wall and is gone. ~ (In a hospital, New Age 4, on planet Earth.) There are a bunch of humans crowding around, but down the hall comes a woman in a wheelchair holding a child. She has long dark hair, has a tail, poking around the bed sheet, and is extremely gorgeous, being one of the most beautiful women in the hospital. She was smiling, looking at her newborn son. He had long spiky black hair, had a small tail, and was sleeping. Someone rested their hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her husband. He had spiky hair in a similar style like his son. The man was tall, standing at 6'2. He was muscular, and had a tail as well. He was wearing a business suit, and was gleefully smiling as much as his wife. A human female nurse was surprised to see the female's tail, and went up to them, saying "Hello... Are you Saiyans?" The husband looked at her and replied with "Yes, we are of Saiyan blood." "My god, well... What are your names, I... It's just... I've never seen a Saiyan before, they rarely come to a human hospital." "My name is Son Rahn, this is my wife Son Cho, and this is our son... Son Goar." "Wow... I mean, 6 Saiyans in one hospital!" "Six?" "Yes, I heard there are another family... called... The Vegeta's. I think the newborn's name was... Bultra." "Oh... Well... Thank you, and you're welcome for telling us." The father started to push his wife's wheelchair away when she said to him in a whisper "What is the coincidence?" "They did not come here to fight!" "You know how they are!" "The Son family and the V..." "It is just a story, our ancestor Goku and the original Vegeta were not friends! Allies perhaps, but friends... Unbelievable!" "We'll... We aren't them." "We'll... Maybe this will all end. Heh, like that's possible." "I don't know... Maybe..." The Son family left the place, to go home. End of intro. Beginning of Relation arc. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Sayian Category:Nobody700